Not got a name yet
by shadowmoon23
Summary: two girls find themselves pulled into the world of bleach, first fanfiction please be kind, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

School was over for the summer, GSCE's had just finished and most students were celebrating. Two teenagers in particular were having a great time, laughing, fighting and trying to watch the telly, enjoying the freedom of the summer holidays. By eleven o'clock they were finally settling down ready to sleep. Yet the girl with shorter hair could not herself, she rolled over and faced the older girl. She couldn't resist. Slowly she inched her way over, trying her hardest not to disturb the other girl. She held her breath. Then, she leaped, squeezing tight against her struggling friend.

THUMP.

The attacker mutter curses under her breath as she rubbed her head where the second girl's fist had collided. A low chuckle escaped both teenagers as sleep surrounded them.

Light filtered through a window, dancing over the youngest. Grumbling curses she lifted a hand to her eyes in an attempt to block out the light. Looking over at her companion an evil grin worked its way across her face.  
>"Amy"<p>

"Amy"

"OY!"  
>"..." The girls grin widened as the other looked completely relaxed unaware of the danger she was in. The first the girl slowly pulled the covers of off Amy, being extra careful not to wake her. Once she extracted the covers from Amy's vice-like grip, she leaned over and whispered into her ear while stroking her face.<br>"Time to get up lovely"  
>The sleeping girls eyes flew open as she leapt out of the bed, her legs tangled together tripping herself up and landing with a audible thud as she tried to get away from the first girl.<p>

It was not the creepy wakeup call that properly woke Amy up. It was the lack of laughter as she fell off the bed. Confused she lifted herself up and looked over at her friend, who would normally be in fits of laughter at this point.

"Chloe?"

"..."

"Chloe?"

"..."

Amy followed Chloe's gaze as she too fell silent.

She looked around what was supposed to be her bed room. Instead she found four very plain walls, a plain strong looking metal door and a small thin window light shone through falling between the teenagers. Shocked she turned back to Chloe,  
>"This has to be a dream, right?"<p>

Annoyed at the silence she was still receiving she turned away from Chloe and noticed something else. On one of the walls was a window through to another room. A dozen people stared back, many looking surprised at the scene that had just played out before them. Silence filled the room. When Chloe finally got her voice back she muttered,  
>"Well this is strange"<br>Amy nodded in agreement. Both teenagers watched as one of the men, if he could be called a man, pressed a button on the left of the window. Amy and Chloe jumped as a voice echoed through the room,  
>"Hello. Err; I was not really expecting this to work so I didn't prepare anything to say" the strange figure laugh as his face pressed against the glass, eyes bulging. The man leaned back and continued "we don't really know what happened, where you came from or how you got here. So, please just stay in this ... Room. For the time being." the pause before the man said room was a bit disconcerting, it made the '...room' seem even more like a prison then it already did, if that could be possible.<br>With this all the people but two left, the strange man who had spoke to them and an old man with two scars crossing on his forehead. "Sorry for the inconvenience" the old man stated before turning and walking away, leaving the two girls with the bazaar looking man from before. They both gulped, they knew who he was.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13, crazy research developer and mad scientist.

"How is this possible?" Amy, who had now recovered from the shock, demanded. After a very long explanation from the captain and another equally long explanation from the vice-captain the two teenagers kind of under stood the situation. Mayuri and his vice-captain had been doing an experiment where they were trying to summon shinigami from the human world straight into the soul society, but something had gone wrong.

Amy and Chloe were both well looked after, they got all the food and drinks they could ever want and new clothes but after a few days of being in the same small room, with nothing to do, the soon got VERY bored. They got up and looked through the window show seemed too led to a science lab full of experiments and equipment. Nobody was in sight. They crept to the door and tried the handle, to both the teenagers surprise the door swung open with a soft swishing noise, they tip-toed away down the corridor until they came to a set of doors. Not knowing which to chose Amy picked the nearest, Chloe following closely behind.

The size the room took the girls breath away. You could have easily fit a couple of football fields inside the room and have room to spare. The room was full of shelves which were jam packed with bottles and jars. Gaps between the shelves were only big enough for one person at a time, without causing damage. Amy walked over to the nearest shelf and picked up a glass flask filled with liquid with a label saying 'Panthera onca'. A grin speed across her face as she plotted revenge against Chloe for embarrassing her in front of all the captains. "Chloe?" Amy called innocently, Chloe looked up from the shelf she was studying and walked over to her friend. Surprise and shock crossed her face as the entire flask of black and silver liquid splashed in her face, most ending up in her mouth.  
>They burst out laughing, trying to stifle the noise as they didn't wish to attract any attention.<br>Another bottle attracted Chloe's attention 'Lupus alatus'. She knew lupus meant wolf so she picked it up and tipped the bottle of blue/black with a hint of gold liquid over Amy's head. Amy look horrified as it oozed down her face and trickled into her mouth.  
>"Tastes like chicken"<br>Both Amy and Chloe couldn't help but laugh. They looked around for some sort of device to dry themselves but found none.

They continued down the corridor and chose another door, smaller then the first, and entered. Luckily they had stumbled across what seemed to be a bathroom. They each picked up a hand towel a started to dry themselves off, quickly and quietly. Chloe turned to Amy as soon as she had finished drying herself. Amy stared at Chloe completely confused, as concern flashed across Chloe's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"... You might want to look in the mirror." Amy said quietly. Chloe turned to the mirror and dropped the towel in shock. Pair of black cat ears flecked with silver were protruding from her hair, which had changed to a dark ash gray. Her eyes had darkened the white turning black and her usually blue irises turned a liquid silver which seemed to move and dance, through her gaping mouth she saw a set of sharp fangs. Shocked she looked over to Amy's reflection, her eyes widened.

She watched as wolf-like ears replaced the human ones the same colour as her hair which had changed from a light blond to a light blue with black tips and gold strips. Her eyes turning from the normal light blue irises to a pitch black, Amy's stared at her own reflection, she open her mouth to say something but a movement behind them stopped her.

Scared they both turned around, faster than humanly possible. Nobody was there, confused they back to the mirror. They noticed the movement again, slowly turning around they stared in disbelief. Each teenager now had a tail, Amy's was most defiantly a wolf tail, a mixture of blue with black tips and gold streaks matching her hair and ears were as Chloe's was thinner and dark black with silver flecks, matching her ears.

"wow" whispered Amy. Chloe eyes widened as she looked around at Amy's back. Two bumps were growing.

"Err. Don't be shocked but," Chloe said trying to be calm "you have wings". A set of powerful blue wings with black tips grew from Amy back. Both teenagers looked at each other

"This is soo COOL" They yelled in unison before looking round in shock. Had anybody heard them?

Both Amy and Chloe started to experiment with their new bodies. Their senses were enhanced, they could hear see and smell better than before. Sharp claws could be extracted from their hand when they wanted to, Amy found that she could hide her wing so they were not seen but could come out at any moment they same went for her ears and tail. Chloe on the other hand found it very hard hiding both her tail and ears at the same time, so she hid her tail and pulled up the her hood. When Amy had enough of Chloe trying to hide both tail and ears at the same time she demanded that they carry on and try to escape.

Walking through the deserted corridors creped both girls out, they finally got to a large double door, swinging it open slowly they dashed to the shadows across from the building. They decided that they needed to escape somehow as neither child liked being kept prisoner. Suddenly alarm bell were ringing everywhere. Their captures had realised they were gone. This was bad.

They waited until a group of about 20 shinigami ran past them then rushed in the opposite direction. They ran for what felt like hour, but it was actually only a few minutes. Dodging and changing direction every time their heighten senses felt a presence drawing near. As they got further away they both started to smile. Chloe running in front turned a corner and ran into a solid object. Both faces paled as they saw the captains of the Gotei 13, they both took up defensive stances as he captains watched them. Chloe growled aggressively as Kenpachi move forward. The hand of the head captain reached out to stop him.

Then something happened that made even Byakuya's face look shocked.

Swords appeared in each of the girl's hands, they both looked as shocked or even more so then the captains. In Amy's hand was a long thin black sword was held tightly blue lines spiralled down from the blue hilt gold lines ran across the edges, a blue ribbon attached to the hilt whipped around in the breeze. Chloe's sword was the opposite, a short blade designed for close combat, sharp ridges ran across the blade as the silver seemed too moved and dance held loosely in her hand.

The surprised girls almost dropped the swords as they realise that they had materialised out of thin air. They both looked up to the captains, Byakuya had already composed himself but many of the others were still looking stunned at the new development. Both girls were glad that they had kept their animal tributes hidden; Chloe just hopes they would not ask for her to show her face, as she still couldn't hide her ears and tail at the same time.

Silence fell and lasted for a very long time. The 1st captain eventually coughed to get everybody's attention, "Would you like to follow me, I am sure that everybody here would like an explanation." He turned and walked away expecting everybody to follow. Amy and Chloe exchanged glances, was it safe? What did they want?

Amy's sword disappeared into the air as she decided it was safe. Chloe attempted to do the same, but like with the ears and tail she couldn't make the sword disappear. A few captains looked vaguely amused at her failed attempts. Soon Amy couldn't control herself, she burst out laughing and Chloe gave her the death glare before deciding to carry the sword. She did not have a sheath for it and felt it was too dangerous to slide in her belt.

Surrounded by the 10 captains (Aizen, Gin and Tousen were gone) they walked up to the main hall. Shinigami came to watch as they were escorted by the captains, many muttered and stared with dark untrusting looks. When they finally go to the main hall the 1st captain took his seat and the rest stood before him in order.

"First, I have to welcome you to the soul society. Second I do believe an apology is in order, due to Captain Kurotsuchi you were dragged from another dimension into ours." The strange man grinned as his eyes bulged, "I also apologise for the way we have treated you in the last few days, locking you away and treating you like prisoners (we have recently got out of a war). Yet is seams you successfully get out of that." Thin lips rose at the edged as he tried to smile. "I do believe introductions are in order. I am Captain Yamamoto, 1st division of the Gotei 14" Both Amy and Chloe looked confused and exchanged quick glances. 14?

Each captain introduced themselves the only exceptions were the 3rd, 5th, 9th and 14th if there was a division that neither girl had heard of before. Amy opened her mouth to ask about the 14th just as the door behind them slammed open, Amy jumped as Chloe flinched, the sound painful to their heightened hearing.

An angry looking teenage boy stormed in, frown plastered to his face, and a shock of orange hair. He took the place beside captain Ukitake (13th division)

"This is captain Kurosaki of the 14th division" the ginger hair teen bowed. Silence filled the room yet again, and then the girls did something that shocked all the captains. They turned to each other and started whispering furiously, the captains only getting half the fast spoken works.

"It can't be."

"But it is"

"...strange"

"abnormal..."

"...strange swords"

"...orange hair..."

"...14 divisions..."

"...still alive."

As Chloe said the last sentence they turned to look at the captains. The blue haired girl had a massive grin on her face "cool!" the captains relaxed as they relaxed that she had accepted what was going on. In unison they turned to the hooded figure, noting that none of them had seen her face properly, even one the first day. "So. What now?" she said quietly. Relief spread across the captains faces.

The old man coughed "Well. We would like to enter you into a division; you would be trained by the captain and vice-captain in combat and knowledge of the shinigami world. If you would like to?" Amy nodded violently and Chloe shrugged, "You both have a tremendous amount of reiatsu. We would have liked to be able to put you into the academy but due to you circumstances of not being shinigami we cannot do that. You will be assigned to the 14th division good luck"

With that the conversation was over and everybody exited the room. Three people were left, the two girls and Captain Kurosaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach. Sigh. If I did a lot if things would be different.  
>my friend wrote this for my birthday and gave me permission to upload it. (note: I do have permission) <strong>

**She had written a few more chapters but I will be uploading them slowly as she currently has writers block! Grrr. If any of you have any ideas please PM me or leave a review!**

**(sorry for bad spelling)**

The captain looked at the girls keeping the frown on his face, "Call me Ichigo. I hate formalities." Ichigo explained as he led them away from the main hall. He was slightly unnerved by the staring from one girl. The blue hair teen would not stop looking at him as he led them away from the other divisions. They walked in silence through the soul society. Amy and chloe marvelled at the sheer size of the place. It was like a giant labyrinth. White walls reaching up either side of them, circular doors, in what seemed to be random positions, littered the walls. chloe whispered something under her breath which both amy and Ichigo missed.

When they arrived in the 14th division's head quarters, which happened to be the furthest away from the main hall and the other divisions, Ichigo turned to the girls, "Welcome to the 14th division..." he waited for them to introduce themselves.

"My name is Amy johnson. Pleased to meet you" the blue head said happily. Ichigo's gaze fell to the hooded girl "chloe" the girl stood up straight but held her head down (she had been doing this the whole time but Ichigo hadn't noticed) Ichigo's frown deepened. Confused at why she was trying to cover her face.

"Let me introduce you the rest of the 14th division," he walked away as he spoke. chloe and amy followed "this division is the newest, it was formed last year after the war had ended between Aizen and the soul society." he turned and walked into a room which looked like an office two desks were faced opposite each other. "we are also the least liked division," Ichigo carried on "many people believe that the...people from the 14th division should be arrested and placed in jail" he walked over to the nearest desk which was piled high with paper work it was a mess, the opposite could be said about the other desk which was clean and tidy.

The girls moved to stand in front of the desk as Ichigo sat down in the chair. He looked up at the door and a smile spread across his face "Here comes the vice-captain now" he said cheerfully. Both girls turned to look as the vice-captain of the 14th division entered the room. chloe stood motionless as amy fainted.

chloe's eyes widened under her hood, emerald eyes stared at her then looked down at amy. Ichigo stood up "is she okay?" he asked chloe who knelt beside her fallen friend who was unconscious while having a noise bleed. Chloe prodded amy's face violently with her left fist (sword still in her right). Grumbling noises escaped her mouth as chloe stood up and nodded in answer to Ichigo's question.

The vice-captain walked over to observe the scene; he was a few inches shorter then Ichigo which made him roughly the same height as the girls. He picked amy up and carded her bridal-style to the bench by the circular window in the office. chloe and Ichigo follow, the hooded girl wishing that amy had control over her ears, tail and wings even when she was unconscious. She was lucky amy had perfect control over her body and nothing showed. Ichigo went to the door and shouted until a scared looking shinigami came rushing over and scurried off to fetch the water and cups the captain had asked for.

When the shinigami returned with four glasses and a jug of water he placed them on the table by the bench amy was laying on and left quickly. The vice-captain shook his head and said "You would think they would be used to me by now." The captain chuckled

"You know it will take a lot more than a year to get people to trust you" he smiled at the other man as he pulled up three chairs.

The captain and his vice-captain sat down, chloe watched them warily before sitting in the seat placed next to the captain. Who explained the situation to his vice-captain, who agreed to help teach us as he said he was board and he had nothing else to do. Grateful that he had agreed to help chloe whispered "Thanks" both men watched her and decided that she was quiet and would need a lot of encouragement to open up to them, they exchanged glances, they would get there in the end.

Ichigo jumped "I forget to introduce you," he looked slightly embarrassed and apologetic as he said this, "the blue head is called Amy johnson and this is chloe...sorry I still don't know your surname?" Ichigo half asked half stated. "scott" she mumbled just loud enough for both men to hear. Ichigo smiled

"chloe scott this is Ulquiorra chifer"

The three talked for a few hours, well, the two men talked and Chloe occasionally nodded or shook her head when she needed to. Ichigo was fine with this though as he enjoyed being able to finish his sentences instead of being interrupted. Both Ichigo and Ulquiorra though the best way to gain chloe trust was to let her feel relaxed, and took her time getting used to them.

Just when Ulquiorra was about to explain how he would be teaching the girls a moan from the bench as amy woke up and rolled over, not realising she was on a bench. She fell flat on her face as she hit the floor, the three spectators watch silently, Ichigo and Ulquiorra out of shock and chloe out of amusement. They quickly unfroze as Ulquiorra bent down to help

Amy sit up, when she realised who was helping her she turned bright red, gazing into each other's eyes.

Laughter interrupted, Amy looked over to see Chloe with a hand over her mouth trying to stifle the laughter. Both Ichigo looked shocked that chloe could relax so quickly around Amy, then looked horrified as they could see amy snap, eyebrows twitching she kicked chloe who fell on the floor laughing hard. She stood up and both chloe and amy froze as they realised the hood was falling off Chloe's head.

Grabbing the hood and yanked it down past her nose the two girls sat down quietly, hopping that Ichigo and Ulquiorra had not seen the edged of her ears. The silence and stares did not encourage them. amy looked guilty for exposing chloes secret and chloe hung her head even lower than before. "Are they natural?" Ichigo asked as both girls look up; "Your eyes." he clarified "Are they natural?" chloe nodded glad that they had only seen her eyes.

Ulquiorra Chuckled and said "Don't worry about it; everybody in the 14th division is a freak in one way or another. But we can keep it a secret if you want?" chloenodded weakly he then turned to amy "I hope you are feeling better, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer pleasure to meet you" he said completely emotionless like the rest of the time he had been speaking.

Amy nodded, not taking her eyes off him, smiling happily. The captain and the vice-captain led them to their room, Ichigo explained that as the 14th division was the most violent it had little money to spend on luxuries after the damage had been paid for, so both girls had to share a room. Didn't matter to them, it had been a very long day and Ichigo and Ulquiorra had told them to be up early as they would start their training. They each crawled into their single beds and fell asleep quickly.

**My friend knows that Ulquoirra is my favorite character. So added that in for me!**

**Please review if you want updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This is the author of the story, (shadowmoon23 is in hospital at the moment, which is one of the reasons why neither of us has updated. Sorry). Shadow said on the last update that I had writers block, that's true. I have written quite a bit but at the moment I am stuck on what the storyline is going to be, any ideas? Please help!**

**Thank you so much to the people who review XD. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Sorry for the mix up in the surnames, I forgot that I had already given them names and found new ones, (sorry xD) I have changed them so it will make sense again!**

The light from the window spread across the room and woke both teens up. Amy yawned and got up; Chloe rolled over and cursed a few times before hiding under the covers.

A knock on the door came as Amy finished getting ready, she opened the door and there stood the captain of the 14th division. "Are you ready?" he said with his usual frown looking round to see Chloe completely hidden from view under her blankets. With a massive smile plastered on her face she nodded and said, "I'll just get Chloe up".

Ichigo left and waited outside, which was a good idea as Chloe had even less control over her appearance when she was asleep. She yawn, dangerous fangs and claws glimmered sliver, ears and tail twitching. When they were both ready, Chloe reached for her blade, which she had left by her bed, but as soon as she touched it, it changed into two knuckle dusters with jagged blades running along the knuckles. Both girls stared before Chloe put them on and shrugged, her hoody sleeves were long enough to hide them.

They followed Ichigo to the training grounds as Ichigo gave them some more information about the division "including me and Ulquiorra there are only five people in the division" the girls exchanged worried glances "Miso Saskue, who delivered the drinks last night," Chloe nodded remembering the terrified man, "and Grimmjaw, who can get violent so look out. Last of all there is Starrk, who will probably be asleep. Starrk, Ulquiorra and Grimmjaw are arrancar," he paused looking over at the girls for any reactions, seeing none he continued, "they fought against the shinigami in the war."

They came across a wide open area outside, three people stood in the middle of the clearing. A small terrified looking man was introduced as Miso Saskue, a man slightly taller than Ichigo stood next to him bright blue hair almost the same colour as Amy's a white jaw bone glued to his normal jaw line, manic grin plastered onto his face was introduced as Grimmjaw. Starrk was standing next to Grimmjaw, asleep.

"Right, guys these are the new members of the 14th division, Amy Johnson," Amy waved and greeted everybody, not taking her eyes off of Ulquiorra, "and the other is Chloe Scott" who nodded.

He explained the situation to Miso, Grimmjaw and Starrk, not that anybody could see the point of Starrk being here. Who accepted, "Miso will teach you the things you need to know about the soul society and the rest of us, Starrk excluded, will yeah you fighting skills. The first lesson starts now"

Miso left quickly; evidently he was not good at fighting and did not want to get in the way. Starrk woke up, only to walk to a nearby tree, sit down and fall asleep again. Ichigo handed over to Ulquiorra as he had a meeting with the rest of the captains. He left mumbling something about it being a pointless waste of time.

"We will start with the basics." Ulquiorra began, "Please could you get you swords and ..." he stopped talking when he saw Amy sword appear from nowhere. Grimmjaw raised an eyebrow as both looked over at Chloe, expecting the same. "She's already got hers" Amy explained. Both men looked confused but accepted this information as true, as they didn't really understand how these people worked, so they left it at that.

Ulquiorra spent half an hour explaining how to use swords and defensive positions. Ulquiorra paired up with Amy first, Chloe would go after, hopefully Grimmjaw would not need to do anything. Their training had started.

Ulquiorra led Amy to the nearest side of the combat area. They stood facing each other swords in hands, Amy ribbon dancing in the breeze. Ulquiorra enjoyed Amy company as her heighten emotions seems to make up for his loss of emotions. He drew his sword and they clashed at the midpoint between them Amy sword giving off blue light. Amy quickly backed off, not wanting to hurt him, as she too like the others company. Amy matched Ulquiorra strike for strike continually getting stronger and stronger, proving that she had plenty of power, even when she was in a good mood.

That was, until Grimmjaw yelled at Ulquiorra "Come on pansy!", Chloe could see what was coming, a flash of blue streaked past her, one hand shot up to hold onto her hood. Looking behind her she could see that Grimmjaw was shocked, he had only just managed to prevent himself from being majorly wounded, cuts and scratches were littered all over his body. Ulquiorra was impressed, "Amy why don't you have a break and calm down for a bit." He walked over to the blue haired girl and patted her on the shoulder; she turned bright red and nodded. "Chloe, you turn."

Amy walked over to where Starrk was sleeping, not wanting to be anywhere near Grimmjaw, who had decided that Starrk would suffice if Ulquiorra needed any help. He left quietly not wanting to anger Amy.

Chloe and Ulquiorra stood facing each other, Chloe took up a defensive stance but Ulquiorra did not attack. Confused Chloe slowly stood up, "I am waiting for you to take out you weapon Chloe." The hooded figure looked over to Amy, who shrugged. "If you do not take it out now I will still attack you." He gave his emotionless warning to the girl, who continued to stand completely still.

All of a sudden Ulquiorra attacked, sword coming down at the girl who held up her hands defensively. There was a flask of black which woke Starrk up; both spectators looked over to see what had happened, when the dark light and the dust had settled two figures stood in the centre. Chloe holding a short silver sward stopped Ulquiorra's sword, surprise was present on everybody's face, except Ulquiorra's. By some miracle Chloe's hood had stayed on.

Amy could feel rather than see a smirk work its way onto Chloe's face. The fight continued, mush in the same way Amy's had, only Chloe was not scared of hurting Ulquiorra, so by the end both fighter had some nasty looking cuts.

By lunch time both teens were shattered, Miso came up the seated group carefully and placed a tray of food in the middle. He then carefully sat down near the edge of the group obviously terrified of all of them.

Grimmjaw had come back now that there was food to offer and sat next to Chloe so that he was furthest away from Amy , "So, Bug" Grimmjaw was referring to Miso, "what's up with their swords?" ignoring the heated glares he was getting from the blue haired girl.

"Err, well, I d-did a b-bit of r-research" he was so scared that his teeth were chattering with fear, "I-it seems t-to be t-t-that b-because they w-were pulled f-from a d-d-different dimension t-they have a-adapted s-shinigami c-characteristics to be a-able to s-survive." Both Amy and Chloe felt a bit sorry for him as he looked like he was sent to the division to keep tabs on the arrancars.

"Please continue, Trash." Ulquiorra said emotionless. "What about Chloe's ...weapon which changes shape?"

"W-well I c-could o-only find one r-reference to that. E-err, it r-represents t-the emotions she is f-feeling a-at the t-time." Chloe looked up from admiring the dancing silver metal knuckle dusters, shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a sandwich. "K-Amy's s-sword emits p-power, l-like when s-she a-attacked G-Grimmjaw, s-she d-doesn't h-have to be near her o-opponent."

Ulquiorra turned to the teens and explained that because of their completely different fighting techniques they would have to be trained independently, Amy would be taught to fight from a distance and normal sword combat were as Chloe would have to be taught hand-to-hand fighting the only problem for her training time table would be her moods, whoever was going to teach her would have to change her lesson to fit with her emotion-changing weapon.

After lunch Miso rushed off as quickly as possible, his excuse was to go create the time tables for Chloe and Amy. When Ichigo returned he was filled in on what happened by Ulquiorra, Ichigo nodded, then said, "You both need to learn your Zanpakuto's name."

Much to Chloe's dismay Amy was able to enter her enter her mind to talk to her Zanpakuto.

She walked along and thinly spread forest until she came across a massive clearing; she looked around admiring the view, mountains in the distance with snowy peaks and a lake glittering in the distance.

"So you have finally arrived." Amy spun around; standing about ten yards behind her was a light blue wolf, five foot with black tips on her ears, paws and tail a white crescent moon on her forehead but this is not what shocked Amy. What really took her by surprise were the massive wings folded neatly on the wolf's back.

"Hello?" Amy half asked. The wolf chuckled and said,

"I suppose that the shinigami sent you here saying that I need to tell you my name?" Amy nodded in too much shock to speak. "Well," the wolf carried on, "I cannot."

At this Amy found her voice again, "wha... why...? I mean... huh?" The wolf chuckled again and explained "You are not a shinigami," Amy looked crest fallen "so you will choose my name as I do not have one." Amy's eyes sparkled as she leapt at the wolf embracing the warm silky neck.

"How about..." she paused to think, "Luna"

Amy opened her eyes and looked over to Chloe who was sitting perfectly still. But she still wasn't in her mind yet, Amy couldn't help but laugh. She was silenced by a silver dagger that thudded dangerously close to her face, some hair fluttered to the ground. She looked at the dagger which was still wobbling from the impact, buried half way to the hilt, in concrete, another weapon made from Chloe's emotions.

Amy anger snapped, she summoned Luna, her sword's new name, and leapt at Chloe. Who grabbed her second dagger and defended the blow. They stood at opposite sides of the room, watching each other, waiting, waiting...waiting.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra, talking quietly, entered the room and stopped surprised etched across Ichigo's face when he saw both girls glaring at each other weapons at the ready.

As soon as Amy saw Ulquiorra her mood changed, the angry teen turned into a love stuck puppy as she skipped over to the door were the two men had entered, never taking her eyes off of Ulquiorra.

Chloe relaxed slightly now the threat from Amy was gone, but couldn't help but throw the nearest item, which happened to be a hard cover book, straight at her head. The book bounced off her head, Chloe was shocked that Amy had laughed it off, still looking at Ulquiorra.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Have you found the names of you Zanpakuto yet?" Amy's face beamed as she remembered the meeting with her swords soul. Chloe looked sheepish (both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were surprised that they could tell this when they couldn't see her face). "You just need to relax." Ichigo explained to Chloe as Ulquiorra took Amy out of the room.

Walking over to where the dagger was buried into the wall, Chloe gave a small yank and it came free, leaving a neat whole in the wall. The hooded girl walked back where she was sitting before and settled down, daggers changing into a small sword.

"Forget what is happening in the real world and focus all your energy onto your mind..." Ichigo's voice slowly faded as she felt a tugging at her conscious.

**Please review, XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I would like to say I own bleach...but I don't, so I can't. . I also do not own Charlie the unicorn. **

**Thank you so much to the people who review XD. I'm glad you like the story.**

They were walking down the corridor in silence, passing doors and a sleeping Starrk. They came across an open garden; cherry blossom fell gently on to a large pond where koi lazily flicked their tails. A carved wooden bench was situated under the old tree; Ulquiorra walked over to this and sat down, signalling for to Amy to sit next to him.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's company. "I am glad that you were entered into this division Amy." Ulquiorra interrupted the silence. Shocked Amy stared at him, minuets passed before she finally got the courage to say "I love you" flushing bright red Amy waited for an answer.

Chloe slipped away from reality, her senses fading. When she opened her eyes she found that she was standing in the middle of a jungle. The trees grew tall, wide and dense; the tree which she was standing under was by far the largest; looking up she could only see glimmers of the sky.

A flash of black drew her attention, slowly she followed this shape, and she could never get close enough to tell what it was before it dashed out of sight again. She was eventually led to a clearing, looking around she quickly found the black shape which had led her here. The Black Panther was like a jaguar except the normal gold-ish colour was deep black and the normal black markings was made up of silver flecks. The main difference was the size; the panthers head could easily reach the girls shoulders. Silver eyes glazed steadily at the girl, "Welcome Chloe, this is your inner mind." the panther rumbled. The panther explained the situation like Luna had explained for Amy.

"Shadow" Chloe simply said, the newly dubbed Shadow smiled

"Purrfect" he smiled silver eyes glittering. Chloe's eyesight went black as she re-entered the real world.

Blurry eyed Chloe looked around the now dark room, the sun had set and a crescent moon shined through the window. Eyes now focusing she realised that she had been leaning against the captain's shoulder, picking up a nearby blanket she covered the man before leaving, heading back to her shared bed room.

Excited to tell Amy her weapon's new name she burst into the room, surprise was written all over her face as it was obvious that Amy was not there. Confused Chloe went to bed; she would ask Amy about her night time travels tomorrow.

Chloe woke up before dawn and lazily got out of bed, wearing her usual top, not bothering to pull up the hood as it was too early for anybody to get up. She pulled on a pair of jeans she exited the room looking for Amy.

Chloe was worried now; she didn't know why Amy had disappeared. Looking around, Chloe decided to carefully explore the 14th division's building. Walking along the dark corridors bare feet padding softly on the wooden floors, her ears twitching at any noise she hear. She quickly learned her way around, the divisions buildings were all connected, and empty.

Smiling to herself enjoying the quiet peaceful twilight, murmuring reached her ears. Using her sensitive ears she followed the voices to an open garden. She could only recognise who they were because of her new heighten eyesight. She quietly drew closer, not wanting to let the two talking to notice her, settling down on the other side of the tree she listened to their conversation.

"I know that I have only known you for a few days, but..." Amy voice faded away. Chloe, smiling, decided to get a better view so she climbed the tree as silent as a panther and positioned herself above the two people.

Amy hung her head, she was about to leave when she felt a light pressure on her hand. Looking down Amy saw a pale hand placed on top of hers, she watched as the pale hand entrained its fingers around hers. The hand lifted up, Ulquiorra brought Amy's hand to his face and gently kissed the lightly tanned hand. "I also like you," he pauses "I have some...problems expressing my emotions. But. Please be patient."

Chloe saw a twinkle on Amy's face; a tear had rolled down her face from happiness. Ulquiorra brought his other hand to Amy's face, leaning their foreheads together they closed their eyes and rested. Getting bored Chloe climbed down from the tree and wondered off, wondering why Amy, with her heighten senses, hadn't noticed her "You are part panther, when you don't want to be seen you won't be, even if you are standing in front of someone." Shadow spoke straight into her mind. "That's handy" Chloe replied.

Chloe walked back down the corridor, heading to the training room. She sat outside the dojo, waiting for the sun rise; she didn't notice a tall figure slowly approach. "I can now see why you wear the hood." Chloe jumped up and span around preparing to run if needs be. Ichigo chuckled softly as he sat next to Chloe who sat back down slowly watching the captain carefully. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore he turned to the girl, "Can. Can I touch them?" Ichigo looked slightly embarrassed at the strange request. Chloe nodded slowly, as Ichigo placed his hand on Chloe's nearest ear, drawing back quickly when they twitched. After slowly stroking the silky ear for a while he moved his hand down and started to scratch at the base of the ear. A loud purr rumbled from Chloe's chest, Chloe turned bright red; both Ichigo and Chloe looked shocked. "Sorry" Chloe whispered. She looked at Ichigo, who had retracted his hand, a smile erupted on his face and even his usual frown disappeared. He started to scratch behind her ears again, the same purr erupted from her lips as a long black tail appeared and flicked around lazily. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the tail. The creaking floor boards warned them of an approaching person.

Quickly hiding her tail and covering her ears, she just made it in time to see Miso coming around the corner. As soon as Miso saw them he almost dropped the files he was caring. Ichigo got up and helped Miso carry the files to his office.

A few hours later, once everybody had got up and eaten breakfast, they all assembled in the dojo for more training. Chloe finally got a chance to speak to Amy, "where were you last night?" Chloe asked innocently looking for any reaction from Amy.

"Just walking" Amy answer too quickly as a light flush went across her face. "Right," Chloe's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "How far did you go?" Amy caught the hint and turned as red as a tomato "k-kissed" the girls looked at each other and erupted into giggles, the rest of the division looked over questioningly but were completely ignored by the two teens.

Grimmjaw was used as target practice, again, for both girls and by the end of the day all three were ready for a rest. Grimmjaw again had many scratches and wounds along his body. Amy had a few injuries along her left arm, Ulquiorra offered to patch her up and she gladly followed, turning to Chloe before she left she could tell the hooded girl was smiling. Grimmjaw also exited the dojo muttering darkly under his breath, Starrk was asleep in the corner and Miso had disappeared before the sparing had started.

Ulquiorra led Amy to his room as he had a first aid kit in his cupboard. Amy looked around the neat bedroom, a bookcase covered a whole wall, intrigued Amy walked over and examined the books many she hadn't heard of which was not surprising as she had come from a different dimension. Ulquiorra looked up from the wardrobe and led Amy to his desk chair so that he could treat her arm. The anti-septic stung at first but soon Amy felt the cool hand of Ulquiorra stroking her arm, comforting her. Relaxing Amy let her control slip slightly, gazing at Ulquiorra when he stopped stroking she noticed that he was looking at her hair. Then she realised, she covered her ears with her hands as her tail was tucked between her legs. 'How could this happen' she thought 'I can't believe I was this stupid'. Mentally kicking herself she was shocked when she felt butterfly kissed landing on her hand and ears. Ulquiorra pushed away her hands and lent down to give her a kiss, Amy relaxed knowing that the person she loves has accepted her. Giggling she blushed as she stole a kiss from Ulquiorra, then the strangest thing happened. Ulquiorra smiled. Pulling her up he sat on the chair inviting Amy to sitting on his knee. They stayed like this for hours, Amy head snuggled into Ulquiorra's shoulder. They talked about anything, Ulquiorra talked about the arrancar and Amy explained about her life and how they had got here, excluding the bottle incident in the soul society's chemical storage room. All the while Ulquiorra stroked Amy wolf ears and wolf tail.

Being left in the dojo with Ichigo was uncomfortable, not knowing what to say they both kept the silence until Ichigo couldn't stand it, "I won't tell anybody, if you don't want me to." Ichigo promised, Chloe looked up at the captain not knowing whether to trust the man or not.

"Thank you" she finally said, judging him to be trustworthy. They fell into the same uncomfortable silence, just as their stomachs decided to rumble in unison. Ichigo laughed and rubbed he back of his neck "You want to get something to eat." nodding eagerly Chloe followed Ichigo to the kitchen and started to prepare the food for dinner, ramen, Chloe's favourite. Once they had finished cooking the two ate their meals in comfortable silence, the placed the rest of the dinner in the fridge and left a note on the table for the others.

"Want to play cards?" Ichigo asked merrily. Chloe thought before nodding again. Once Ichigo had collected his deck of cards they headed for the girls room so they would not be disturbed. They started off by playing snap and black jack but Ichigo was soon teaching Chloe poker as the night wore on.

When Ulquiorra escorted Amy back to her room they were both taken aback with the scene in front of them, Chloe was curled up, purring, next to Ichigo who was scratching just behind her ears as Chloe tail flicked lazily from side to side. Both were half asleep and didn't notice the couple enter.

Ulquiorra coughed to get the pairs attention, both heads snapped up blushing wildly. Ulquiorra told Ichigo to complete the work that he had left on his desk for him, Ichigo walked off sulking like a child who had just been told off. Ulquiorra turned to leave but grabbed Amy just before he left and pulled her into another kiss. He winked as he left shutting the door behind him. Amy and Chloe exchanged glances and burst into giggles, neither girl had been particularly interested in any boys before but now it was completely different.

Nothing much happened in the six weeks which had passed since their arrival, Ulquiorra and Amy had officially become a couple, although only the people in the 14th division knew, and Chloe and Ichigo were nearly at that stage. Their training proceeded steadily and soon they could hold their own for hours before they finally came to a draw. They had also been taught by Miso the laws and formalities of the soul society, Chloe found this a good time to catch up on sleep and Miso was too scared to do anything. Both girls were too busy learning new things so they didn't get the chance to tease each other as much.

Finally the day came where they would meet the captains to officially become members of the 14th division. They made their way through the maze of the soul society was heading for the main hall, the captain and vice-captain led the way. When they arrived at the main hall they got a strange sense of Déjà vu. The captains stood in exactly the same positions the only difference was that their vice-captains stood behind their division leaders. The 14th division's captain led them to the centre of the room before taking his place in the line.

The 1st division leader spoke up, "Welcome, again, to the soul society. You have now become official members of the 14th division." The captains clapped in celebration, Amy then asked "that's it?" glancing at her friend who stood next to her, "no test or anything?" a chuckle escaped the head captain "no, of course not." with that he got up and dismissed the group, the captains moved from their positions but didn't leave the room, unlike Yamamoto.

A flash of pink startled the new shinigami as a young child appeared in front of them, "your hair is a funny colour!" she was pointing to Amy's blue hair, when Chloe, who got on with children and animals, said "hypocrite" quietly so that only the pink haired girl and Amy could hear her. They both looked at the hooded figure; Amy was wondering what the punishment was for insulting a vice-captain and secretly hoping it was hard.

The captains in the room could sense the tension and looked over worried for the new 14th division member, though Ichigo and Ulquiorra were more concerned for the child. The small girl leapt at the hooded figure, who didn't even flinch as the small girl sat on her shoulder much to the surprise of all the captains, "Will you play with me?", Chloe smiled from under her hood and slowly picked up the girl and placed her on the ground, the captains were about to warn Chloe, concerned she would be hurt if she refused the girls request.

Then as Chloe placed a hand on top of the girls head, they heard two words which doomed their worlds, "Your it." Chloe dashed from the room the pink haired vice-captain leaping after her, Amy laughed at the stunned faced of the captains, and she explained why Chloe's nick name was 'Doctor Doo Little'.

The game of tag lasted for days, many buildings were 'accidentally' destroyed and the two girls became very close.

Weeks past uneventful, Amy fit in perfectly and Chloe was slowly learning to trust the captains, she would now openly speak to all members of her division except Miso.

A few months had passed since the two new members had been accepted into the soul society, Amy had easily opened up to all the members but they had quickly learned of her aggressive attitude and her almost split personality. The shinigami had been discussing the strangers members of the different squads, Amy would join in with the gossiping and help speed up roomers, but one unsuspecting shinigami went too far and said that she thinks Ulquiorra was un-cool and annoying because he doesn't show any emotion and his voice deadpanned everything. Amy snapped, two divisions had to be rebuilt, the person in question was in the infirmary for six weeks and seventeen other people had major injuries, nobody ever insulted Ulquiorra again.

Chloe on the other hand found it harder to interact with the normal shinigami, she didn't trust them. The captains on the though, were great, Kenpachi loved to fight and they had some epic battles where both ended up in hospital for two months, this was how they first met. Kenpachi had gone to the 14th division to fight Ichigo but he had bumped into Chloe, who happened to be sleeping at the time.

Remembering that she had managed to calm down his vice-captain and even beat her at tag, she should be able to keep up with him, at least for a while. He walked up to the girl who was curled up in the roots of a tree but before he could nudge her with his foot she had jumped up into the tree, growling and crouching at the same height as Kenpachi.

Shocked, Kenpachi didn't move for a while, slowly a huge grin broke out over his face. He drew his weapon "let's play!" he shouted manically. His hooded opponent stopped growling, unsure of what to do before her knuckle dusters turned in to a short sword and she growled playfully.

Their fist clash caused the nearest building to collapse, Kenpachi gleefully ripped off his eye patch and his power rose, Chloe also raised hers to match his. The fight lasted for hours, Chloe had a nasty gash on her left arm so deep that you could see the bone yet she was still smiling. Kenpachi also had a wound across his chest which refused to stop bleeding. They charged once more and met with a deafening sound, Kenpachi fell, smiling, shortly followed by Chloe.

Chloe also used her hiding ability to scare Kenpachi, it worked like magic. Holding a tape record in one hand she silently walked up behind him in captains meeting and waited, she slowly reached out her and taped his shoulder, Kenpachi turned screaming like a girl when felt the tap on his shoulder. Chloe had recoded the whole incident, and managed to set his soul page tune to the scream so that nobody would forget.

But what Chloe and Amy enjoyed most was being able to annoy every captain and get away with it.

They had been working on Byakuya for the last three weeks and both believe he would crack soon. They had started by appearing out of nowhere when he least expected it, putting black food colouring in his tea pots, they put blond hair dye in his shampoo and conditioner, using his first name (which annoyed him greatly), painted his hair 'accessories' (as the girls called them) yellow and sung songs which got stuck in his head and were very annoying.

By the end of these pranks Byakuya had blonde hair with matching yellow 'accessories' and black lips, not to mention he was in a bad mood and sometimes humming annoying tunes.

The final plan was put to action, they entered the captain meeting yet again, they were very good at breaking and entering. They stood either side of Byakuya, used to their strange behaviour the captains carried on with their meeting. "Ring ring" Amy said in a creepy voice only loud enough for Byakuya to hear. "Ring Ring" she repeated

"hello?" Chloe asked equally quiet and creepily

"Ring Ring"

"Helllooo?"

"Ring ring"

"Heeello?" Byakuyas eyebrow twitched,

"Ring Ring"

"Helllllo?"

"Ring Ring"

"Hhhhello?"

Byakuya screamed and ran from the room pulling his hair out as he went. Silence filled the room. As the captains looked worriedly over at the two teens, Chloe stared at Yamamato, "oh no! Run away from the bler bler bler" she screamed. This was the first time she had spoken to many of the captains, all of them were in shock, Amy answered "We need the banana king to save us!" a portal opened in Kenpachi's back and Amy and Chloe dived in.

Silence filled the room, and then the two girls were back. They landed on the floor in front of everybody and said in unison, eyes wide and pupils dilated, "IT HAS STARTED! IT HAS STARTED! IT HAS STARTED! IT HAS STARTED! IT HAS STARTED! IT HAS STARTED!" they repeated the message slowly getting louder and louder until it was an ungodly shrieking were nobody could make out what it was supposed to say.

All the captains slowly slipped away, not wanting to be in the same room as the lunatics. Once everybody, even Yamamato, had left Ichigo and Ulquiorra walked up to the girls, "Nice one, five minutes faster than last time! Five more minutes of freedom!" Ichigo commented cheerfully. Hopefully nobody would ever find out that the 14th division had planed all of the pranks so that they would not have to sit through the boring meetings.

**Please review, XD**


End file.
